The Untold Love
by Yukii-Aioto
Summary: Aoi Mazu is a single 21 year old whos' village was destroyed because of Naraku, a powerful demon, 5 years ago. She was the only one to escape, the problem was she was in love with a demon who promised to come back for her. His name was Sesshomaru.
1. Chapter 1: The Story

The Untold Love

Chapter one: The Story

"When will you come back Sesshomaru?" he said nothing, but his eyes said everything. He wouldn't be comming back. I can't blame him after all, he is a demon and I am just a human. How I wanted to cry. I had only known this man for 3 days and I was already in love with him. "I'm not sure when, but I promise I will come back for you when it is safe to do so" he was looking staight into my eyes when he said these words and I knew then, he was serious. His eyes were so yellow that night, filled with hatred, and love at the same time. I would never fully understand Sesshomaru and his ways, but then again, I wasn't sure I wanted to know all of him. "Wait for me" and with those last words, he disappeared right in front of my eyes. I promised myself I'd wait forever if I had to. Unfortunately, forever came too soon.

It was only a year after Sesshomaru left, that my village was attacked by an evil demon named Naraku. I was the only one able to escape. How I managed this, I still do not know for sure, all I know is that night, I realized that all demons are not like the one I loved so long ago.

It had been seven years since that night. I am now only 21 years old and have never been married. My name is Aoi Mazu, and this is my story.

(End of Chapter one)


	2. Chapter 2: Attack on the Village

The Untold Love

Chapter 2: Attack on Village

"Aoi! Are you there Aoi!?!" I awoke to a small childs' voice calling for me. It must of been near noon by then. I thought of who it could possibly be, then I remembered, the girl Rin from the village was comming over to learn new katana techniques. _How did a young girl like Rin get so into katanas_? I didn't have time to think about this though, I knew Rin, and how much that girl can't stand waiting for anyone. I grabbed my Silk Kimono and Katana. I walked out to greet Rin who had the biggest smile on today. "Lady Aoi! I thought you forgot about me!" She ran into my arms before I could say a word. She was a sweetheart.

Rin and I were very much alike, we both had lost our families and lived on our own. I tried to get her to live with me, but she never seemed to want to. She wanted to stay where she was born, in her house and I respected her for that.

"Do you have your katana?" She gasped and coverd her mouth, she was so adorable. I took my spare which was just her size and handed it to her. "This will have to do for today Rin." She placed the sheild of the katana into her belt loop, just like mine.

We started out with our usual yoga and relaxing the body to get ready to fight. Of course I never fought the girl, even though she would beg me all the time to. I was scared I might kill her. I'm sure I wouldn't but I never wanted to take the chance. We used practice dolls that I had made just for her. My other students were adults and could handle a good fight against me, but Rin just wasn't there yet.

We practiced for what seemed like forever. That girl has more energy than a horse I swear. As we went into my home, we heard screams comming from the village.

"Rin, you stay in here, don't go anywhere please!" I hid her into my closet. I didn't want her to get into any danger. Once I knew she was safe inside I ran into town, my katana in hand. By the time I got there I knew it was too late, wolves were everywhere, attacking everyone in their path. I drew my katana out and charged after them. For some reason, they didn't even try to come after me, they just ran past me, as if I were invable. _"What the hell is going on?"_ Then I realized that several were heading into my house, where Rin was hiding.

I ran as fast as I could until I was stopped by a wolf demon. "Get out of my way you animal!" He glared at me with his brown eyes. I stood my ground but I didn't expect him to slap me. I lost my balance and fell to the ground. Before I could get up he put his foot to my neck, his nails could easily slit my throat so I chose not to move. Was this it? Was I going to die this way?

Before I had a chance to find out I saw a sword fling across and cut the demons head off. He fell instantly. I quickly rose to see who it was that had saved me from this monster, but when I saw his eyes, I knew it was Sesshomaru. I thought my heart was going to burst at that very moment, I was speachless.


	3. Chapter 3: Reecounter

The Untold Love

Part three: Reencounter

"Se-Sesshomaru, is that really you?" he stared at me with his golden eyes. Did he forget about me? It has been a few years, maybe he did. My heart sank with the thought that he had forgotten me. I couldn't help but cry. "Aoi, crying never solved anything." I looked up at him and he wiped my freezing tears away from my eyes. "You, you remember me?" He smiled in a mocking way. "Of course I remember you. How could I forget that face"? With that, I flung myself into his arms I didn't care at that moment what he thought, I was just so happy to see and feel him again; I thought it would kill me.

He didn't embrace me back and this scared me. Did he still love me? When I looked up at the man I loved with all my heart I saw something I never thought I would ever see from him of all people, and demons.

"Sesshomaru, why are you crying?" He looked down at me, as if he just realized I was there. He didn't say a word. I wished he would of said something, anything. Just his voice alone could take me away to a new world. A world with no violence, no death, and only love.

"I never thought I'd find you. When I saw what happened to your village, I thought Narako killed you as well. I never believed you were still alive, I see that was a foolish mistake on my part." Before I could even say a word, he leaned in closer to me and held me tight, as if I was his prey. I looked into his eyes for only a second and in the blink of an eye, I felt his warm lips touch mine. I closed my eyes and held onto him, I thought I was going to fall. My legs were so weak. Sesshomaru kissed me he really kissed me. What was really only about a minute seemed like forever, I didn't want to break away from the kiss but we had to sometime.

I began to cry as I laid my head on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around him. "Sesshomaru don't ever leave me again, please don't leave me all alone. I want to see you every minute of everyday." He didn't say a word, he lifted my chin up and looked into my eyes and I looked into his. He held me close and whispered into the air, never again. Never again will I ever let you out of my sight. Finally, for the first time in six years, I felt whole once again. I was home.

We started to walk away from the village when I remembered, Rin. If the wolves hadn't gotten her, she should still be in the closet. "Sesshomaru, we have to head back, I almost forgot about this girl I've been training, we have to find her. I'm the only family she has." I knew that Jakin, who was Sesshomarus' demon follower didn't like the fact I wanted to head back, but Sesshomaru let me on his back and we ran toward my house. _"Oh Rin, please be okay."_

End of chapter threee.


	4. Chapter 4: Life

_The Untold Love_

chapter four: Life

I ran into the house the second we arrived. "Rin, Rin are you in here?" I was in a panic, was she okay? I went to the closet, it had been opened. "Sesshomaru, I can't find her." my eyes swelled with tears agian, he must of thought I was such a baby. "Get on my back." I wiped my tears and did as I was told.

He took off in a heart beat. I held on for dear life, looking all around me trying to find Rin. If the girl was dead, I don't know what I would do. I tried to erase the picture from my mind but it wouldn't go away. "This girl will be okay Aoi, she had you as a trainer." He was just trying to make me feel better I knew this, and it was working. I was about to thank him when a shadow caught my eye.

I looked to my right and I could see the body of a small child on the ground. "Sesshomaru that's her! I'm sure of it" he stopped and walked towards the body. He was going to slow for me so I jumped off and ran towards the body. It was Rin. I rested over on her crying, why her? She was so young. Sesshomaru lifted me up and drew out his sword. "No! You can't kill her!" He looked at me as if I had just hit him. He didn't respond only swing his sword. NO! I yelled. Then I saw rin starting to breathe again, he had somehow broght her back to life. But how could he do this?

As she awoke she saw me, I believe. "Lady Aoi, is that you?" her voice was so fragile, it frighted me. "Yes Rin, it's me." she didn't say another word, she just jumped up and hugged me tight. I held her in my arms and looked up at Sesshomaru, he looked the same as always, cold. Rin finally noticed Sesshomaru and gasped. "Lady Aoi! That man is a demon, should we kill him?" I smiled at Rin, and gave her the best answer I could think of. "No Rin, This is Sesshomaru, he saved you from death, and," I paused. "He is my love."

Sesshomaru turned to me and smiled. For the first time since I've met him, he smiled when I said these words. Rin giggled and the three of us took of into the night to go find Jaken. Finally, life had meaning to me.

(End of Chapter four)

THE END!


End file.
